


One is a Individual, twelve is a Revolution

by Calliope_Vantas



Series: Calliope_Vantas beautiful and scary mind, or how Callie manages to even write things [1]
Category: Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Lego Ninjago, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: And gets a new identity, Basically Hiccup gets kidnapped, Better just stop writing random crap that may or may not give away the whole plot, Cross dimensional timeline is just trown away, Crossposted on Fanfiction.net, Don't worry, F/F, F/M, First story, I added the Mario Fandom, I definitely add other Fandoms as it goes, It is a Idea that just started going bigger and bigger, It's not like anyone would care at this point, M/M, Nothing is like it seems, Pairings will come, The Author Regrets Everything, and the Ninjago Fandom, bear with me, but for know Homestuck and Httyd are the main ones, but still they meet, generally just forget whole different time thing, i don't know how to tag, just later, on AO3, this is set before Hiccup met Toothless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Vantas/pseuds/Calliope_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a World were nothing is as it seems, twelve people get kidnapped and given a New identity unknowingly.  Join Hic- I mean Karkat as he gets voted for being the Leader of the Revolution against the Lord and his Queen, managing to find out who he really is and why Gamzee always drink this weird stuff that he calls Faygo. Okay, maybe not the last one, but the thought counts.<br/>Let's not forget that everyone on Berk, except Gothi, don't know what Hiccup has been dragged into. Gothi knows everything, but she won't tell a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my Crossover Story! :D  
> My Name is Calliope_Vantas and yes, this is indeed my first Story here. :3  
> Yep, I'm gonna fuck with the Timeline and destroy it to Oblivion. Basically making a fifth wall. XD  
> So, let's get on with it! :)  
> Disclaimer, I do not own HTTYD, Homestuck and all the other Fandoms that I add. If I did, well may your savior watch over you if I did own them.

A young boy stands in his Bedroom, it's just so happens that this boys life will be thrown around today. It appears that he was just about to introduce himself.  
“My Name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, or more known as 'the Mistake', 'the Useless', 'Runt' or 'talking fishbone'.  
Yeah, I guess I should start with where I live.”  
A view of an Island appears, in the middle is a Village, surrounded by a forest.  
“This is Berk, it's twelve Days North of Hopeless and five Days South of freezing to Death. Other then that we got a little bit of pest problem. You see, other Islands have a Problem with cats, bunnies, rats and even llamas, but no. We have to get-”

Just then a Gronkle was about to fly in his Room, quickly shutting the Window he said. 

“-Dragons.”

Elsewhere on the Island, more specifically a mile or so away from it in the water, a young woman sailed on a big ship with a few goods. She only wanted someone special, and that someone is miserable on his Life on Berk. How she knows of it? Well, this woman is certainly nothing ordinary. You see, this woman knows that the Boy is one of the twelve keys to end the War and she is the one who has to help him reunite with the other keys. Even when she has to drug him, but she is certain that he almost comes willingly. She makes sure of it.

In the Village is another one of the famous Dragon Raids. In the Middle of it, is Hiccup.

“Hey, shouldn't you be inside?” “Get inside!” “Take cover!” 

Were just a few things shouted to him, but he, mostly, ignored it. Panting he made it to the Forge, tying an Apron around his front and quickly started with preparing the sharpening Stone.

“Ah, there ya are lad. For a second I thought they got ya.”

“Me? Yeah, they don't even know what do with this.” He tried making a pose with his Arms, Gobber really didn't look impressed.

“Dragons need Toothpicks, don't they?”

“It's nice to know that you are so optimistic about my future.”

“All I'm saying is tha-” A few Dragons began to circle the Forge.

“Can ya do me a favor and stay inside here, just this once lad?”

“Yeah, sure. Go slaughter the beasts.” And with that, Gobber switched his hammer hand with a axe hand and ran outside, battling dragons.  
Not even 30 seconds later, Hiccup is running outside with his Bola Launcher.

“Come on, just this once. Please work.”

He waited.

“Hey is that a-?” Before he could finish his sentence, a Viking screamed it already.

“Night Fury! Get down!”

The Night Fury let out his screech and half of the Vikings ducked when they heard it. Hiccup took this as his cue to look for it, but before he could fire it he felt searing pain on his back and ducked just in time before he got roasted. The Monstrous Nightmare lit his Bola Launcher on fire and chased after the foolish boy. 

Hiccup, not wanting to be roasted, yet, just run, while the Nightmare burned down more then half of their ships.

He didn't stop running, even though the pain on his back protested he still ran. Eventually he reached the Forest. Breathlessly he ran to Raven Point, unknowingly running straight to a Cove. If he wasn't being chased and slashed by this Nightmare, he would have noticed it sooner, but alas luck wasn't with him and he fell down.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!”

Free falling is something he didn't want to experiment, well it isn't bad, but the ground didn't look soft so he braced himself as best as he can. Basically rolling himself into a Ball, landing head first on the ground. It seemed the ground was soft enough for him that he didn't splatter into the ground, but still enough to have a medium big gash on his forehead and a bloody nose. Not to mention all the cuts on his arms and legs. Somewhere in his free fall, he must have lost his knife. Weakly trying to get up, he noticed that the Nightmare lost interest in him and flew off. 

Examining himself he winced when he touched his back, pulling his hand away he saw blood and just knew that if he doesn't get that treated soon he would pass out from blood loss and eventually die. Wincing and trying to fight back a scream with every breath he tried to climb the stone walls surrounding the cove, taking a few tries in which he ended mostly rear first or back first on the unforgiving ground, screaming every single time when it happened. It didn't help his back at all, but he has to keep trying. One last time he tried again, nearly succeeding before he started to slip, he knew when he landed again he would pass out, but just before he fell, a hand grabbed him and held him there for a second before pulling him roughly up.

And that's when his body decided to collapse, right in the arms of a stranger.

She expected anything, like having to drag the boy in the middle of the night or having drugged and then dragging him back to the ship, but not him being half dead in her arms. After caring of him, making sure that he doesn't die from blood loss while she's working. She only has to make the scene look like he fought with a dragon in the cove and having him being carried off by a dragon, or risk that someone figures out that she kidnapped him. That was actually easy. She knew that he ran from a Nightmare and probably has been seen by it, so she imitated Nightmare claws as best as she could in the dirt. Burns on the side of the walls and grass was easier said then done, but she managed it. After spending a good hour or so there, she climbed back up and as carefully as possible hoisted him up and held him bridal style. Making sure that there is nothing left of here belongings which could be easily tracked, she jogged back to her ship, leaving a cove that looked like a battle scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys.
> 
> Sorry, this isn't really a Chapter but there is a little preview at the End, somefin that happens later in the story separately from this Note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somefin happened with the next chapter so I need to rewrite it from scratch, of the joys of open office text writer.
> 
> If anyone knows how to help me, please send me a PM.
> 
> Well, here is a short preview Story.

Karkat and his little Sister Nepeta meet up with the rest of the gang, everyone is ready to get started on winning this War, or die trying. Though they all have a feeling that they weren't meant to even be part of it, but they just dismiss it as their childhood thoughts. Once the Condesce and her Dragon are defeated, they can go back to being children. Each of them mount their Dragons. Karkat on his Night Fury, Toothless. How he came up with that Name is a mystery, more like Nepeta came up with it after Karkat saw that the dragon has retractable teeth. Nepeta sat on a Hobblegrunt, named Pounce de Leon. She came up with it herself. Equius, Karkat's and Nepeta's adoptive brother, is on his Rumblehorn called Arthour. For him, that was the only Name the Rumblehorn agreed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know which Dragon Karkat, Nepeta and Equius rides.
> 
> And I swear, if you don't connect the dots with Karkat and Toothless now, I'm going to laugh.
> 
> Bye for now.
> 
> ~Calliope_Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it looks like Shit is going down, but that's Normal for a Kidnapping fic. Can you guess who the Kidnapper is? It isn't one of the Berk people, that's for shore.  
> I can only say that it's one of the Homestuck Characters.  
> And yeah, once again this is my first fic and I can't guaranty that everyone is perfectly IC, so bear with me and critique it. But not critique as in 'thats bad and you should stop writing for real'. I want constructive criticism, not trash talk.  
> So, have a Nice Day. :D


End file.
